1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an energy storage system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, developed is an energy storage system in which a solar battery and a power system are linked to each other to supply power to various kinds of loads and surplus power is stored in a secondary battery, after supplying the power to the various kinds of loads. This energy storage system can supply the power stored in the secondary battery to various loads even if the solar battery and the power system are shut down.
In addition, the energy storage system includes a controller that controls power flow between the solar battery, the power system, the secondary battery, and the various loads. This controller requires power and uses one of the solar battery, the power system, and the secondary battery as the power. However, if a problem occurs in the power supply of the power, the controller does not operate smoothly and as a result, the energy storage system cannot continuously maintain normal operations.